


Miraculous PROM

by BooksRBetterThanPeople



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Because I wanted to, Boyfriends, Broadway Musicals, Celebrity Adrien, Celebrity Alya, Celebrity Marinette, Celebrity Nino, F/F, F/M, Gay Marc Anciel, Homophobia, M/M, NathMarc, Nathaniel Kurtzberg is a mess, Why?, class salt, i watched the movie, loved it, the prom musical - Freeform, unsupportive parents, wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksRBetterThanPeople/pseuds/BooksRBetterThanPeople
Summary: Marc is a teenage boy who just wants to go to prom like anyone else, but the PTA won’t allow it. When four Broadway stars come to Paris, all hell break lose.This story includes Musical numbers & flashy Dance Breaks
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nino Lahiffe, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Adrien Agreste, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	1. Intro

“Let’s get to it.”

Marc watched from his seat, fidgeting, sweating. Everyone was seated in the school’s auditorium before Aya Kurtzberg. The red haired woman sitting at a desk, dressed in a black blazer and pencil skirt banged her gavel on the table. The room was silent and everyone focused their attention on her as she spoke.

”All those in favor?” Every parent sitting before her raised their hands. Marc’s lip quivered. He looked to the people sitting next to him, Principal Damocles, Mme. Bustier, M. Haberkorn, Mme. Mendelieve, and Luka Couffaine. The only three people who were on his side right now.

”All opposed?” The hands that were up quickly dropped back down. Not one parent raised their hand. Mme. Bustier gave his shoulder a squeeze and shot him a look that said, ‘It’s going to be okay.’ But he didn’t believe it.

Minutes later, the meeting is over. Aya walked out of the school and found herself being bombarded by journalists. She gave a brief interview, “The PTA has an accepted set of rules concerning the prom,” a few got out their notepads and tape recorders, “Young ladies must wear non-revealing dresses, and young men must wear suits or tuxes. And if a student crosses to bring a date, they must be of the opposite sex.”

One female reporter asked, “Well, can’t you just ban this student?”

Aya sighed as she approached her car, “Well, we’ve been advised that there may be some legal repercussions,” She opens the door, “so, although it breaks my heart, we have no choice. There won’t be a prom.” She gets in and shuts the door as the reporters continued to ask their questions about the PTA’s decision

”Mrs. Kurtzberg, I have a question.”

”Have you asked the students what they think of this?”

”Are you choosing not to comment?”

Marc, Damocles, Bustier, Mendleieve, Haberkorn, and Luka stood at the front of the school and watched Aya drive away. When they saw Marc, he was their focus now.

“Marc, can we get a comment?”

”Can you answer some questions?”

”Can we get a statement?”

”Marc, what do you think of the PTA’s decision to cancel prom?”

“Marc, do you have a response?”

Marc didn’t answer. It was all white noise in his ears as he tried to process everything. He just wanted to go to prom. He wanted to take his boyfriend. The PTA put it to a vote. Prom is canceled.


	2. Changing Lives/Reprise

If there was one thing Marinette loved about the theater... It was being the center of attention. That, and the glamorous costumes (she could have made much better), the musical numbers, the beautiful Broadway lights, and best of all... Opening nights for musicals that she’s in.

People were lined up outside the theater to get their tickets and see Miraculous. An original musical based on a tv show, based on a series of comics. Playing the lead female role would be Marinette as Brigette, who’s alter ego is Ladybug, Paris’ superhero. The leading man would be Adrien Agreste as Felix, also known as Chat Noir.

The two actors were dressed in their best Broadway outfits. A pink a-line dress with a white hem and a white scarf draped so casually over Marinette’s shoulders and matching white kitten heels. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, then ready to be restyled for her role. Adrien wore a gradient jacket that faded from green to black, a black shirt and pants, and black dress shoes. The cameras loved them

”It’s Martha DeLeyla, who live in New York City. We’re here for the opening night of _Miraculous!_ The Ladybug and Chat Noir Musical, starring the always fashion-forward Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

Hearing her name, Marinette turned to Martha with a kind smile, “Miss Dupain-Cheng, you have your choice of roles. What drew you to Ladybug?” She held the microphone up to her

”Well, Ladybug is a brave, powerful woman. Her story needs to be kept alive!” She exclaimed, “As many of you know, Adrien and I are from Paris, the birthplace of the Ladybug and Chat Noir franchise. We have looked up to those two since the day their comic came out, we would be the first in line at the comic book stores.”

The press let out a few chuckles. She continued, “And people need to know that anyone can change the world, whether you’re a teenage superhero or a teenage Broadway star!”

”Adrien Agreste! You were brilliant as Chat Noir!” A reporter commended as he held the mic to Adrien

He preened at the compliment, “When I first stepped into Chat’s leather boots, I had an epiphany. I realized that there is no difference between a superhero and a celebrity. We both have powers. Powers that help us change the world!”

Marinette smiled, “It’s a weighty responsibility.”

Adrien turns to the cameras, “Let’s talk process!”

Adrien: _When I'm in character, I go insane  
I stagger, I stammer, I sob   
I make the audiences feel my pain   
And if they don't leave depressed, then I've not done my job!_

Marinette: _Each time I find a role like Ladybug_  
 _The artist inside of me thrives_  
 _I tie up my hair and put on that skinsuit_  
 _And know I'm changing lives!_  
 _By the time I lose my powers in Act Two!_  
  
Adrien: _Even the people who are dead inside!_  
  
Marinette/Adrien: _Will shout "Bravo!" on cue!_

After the show, the actors hang out in their dressing rooms. Wang Fu, Marinette’s manager walks in, scrolling through his tablet, “The first review is in. The _New Jersey Star-Ledger.”_  
  
Marinette, who is removing her show wig, turns away from the mirror and holds up her hand to stop him, “Don't tell me, unless it's a rave. Or a mixed positive!”  
  
Adrien looks at the tablet. With a smile, he says, “It says we're a hit!” Everyone cheers. He and Marinette are the loudest. The actors go out into the streets, they need to celebrate this momentous occasion. They all go into one of the finest restaurants in New York and party to their heart's content.

Adrien: _We're a hit and I think we deserve it!_  
  
Marinette: _That's for sure!_  
  
Adrien: _Also it means that this tour de force_  
 _Will not be forced to tour_  
  
Marinette raises her glass, “To Miraculous! May she run for eternity!”

Everyone raised their glasses to the air, “To Miraculous!”  
  
 _Cheers to a show that's so inspiring_  
 _It's almost too much to sit through_  
 _And if we've won that might mean one more thing_  
  
Adrien: _That in ten years or so, we'll do Ladybug 2!_  
  
Marinette: _I can predict what the reviews will say_  
 _Before the next note has arrived!_  
 _It's ground-breaking!_  
  
 _Earth-shaking!_  
  
Adrien: _Life-affirming!_  
  
 _Breathtaking!_  
  
Marinette/Adrien: _Gut-wrenching!_

 _Heart-aching!_  
  
Marinette/Adrien: _In two words, it's history-making!_  
 _That's why every actor strives_  
 _For adulation_  
 _And compensation_  
 _That comes from nightly_  
 _Changing lives!_  
  
“It's just what we do!” Adrien stated as the song ended

Fu makes his way over to Marinette and Adrien with his tablet, “The rest of the reviews are coming in!” Everyone quiets down and pull out their phones to read the reviews of _Miraculous!_ Fu scrolls through the different news sites, “ _New York Post, Associated Press, New York Times_...”

Once the cast members read the New York Times review of their show, they become dejected and leave the restaurant, ‘Oh my God.’ ‘Geez.’ ‘Brutal.’ Marinette and Adrien are confused by what’s going on

Fu shakes his head, “This is not a review you want when you have crappy advance sales. This will close us.”

“What didn’t they like?” Adrien gasped, “Was it the rock and roll number by Viperion?” Fu makes a ‘Myeeh,’ sound

Marinette sighs, “Just read it. Tear off the bandage.”

“I’ll just read the highlights,” he said, “‘Adrien Agreste’s Felix Culpa might just be the most misguided and laughable performance that this reviewer had ever had the misfortune to endure.’”

Adrien looks like he’s trying very hard not to grab that tablet and break it. Marinette does that for them when Fu continues reading, “‘Watching Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s Brigette act like a scared five year old around cats is like paying a drag Queen to shove syrup-soaked American flag down my throat.” The few seconds that tablet was out of Fu’s and in her’s, it was snapped in half

”... That is not criticism,” she finally says after a tense silence, “That is just a... Personal attack.”

Fu pulls his phone out of his pocket to read the reviews off of, “If you’re considering buying a ticket to this show, do yourself. But a good, heavy rope, and use that to hang yourself.”

Marinette hits her first against the palm of her hand a few times, trying to calm herself down. When it doesn’t work, she reaches for Fu’s phone, only for him to pull it back, knowing it will meet the same fate as his tablet

Adrien slumps into his chair, “Oh my God!... The show was really that bad?”

Fu shook his head, “Oh, it wasn’t the show. It’s you two.” They gasp at those words, “You’re just not likable. No one likes a narcissist.” He leaves them to dwell on that

“Narcissists?” Marinette asked herself, “That’s not us! We’re likable!”

“This world!” Adrien shouted, “Full of jerks! I can’t believe this!" He and Marinette make their way over to the bar, both needing to drown their sorrows out. They're approached by Nino, a tall young bespectacled man with mocha skin, wearing a bartender's uniform. He's a friend of the two actors, has done five shows with them, even got a chance to work as a composer in some shows. Right now, he's in between gigs which is why he has a job as a waiter. He asks, "What can I get you two?" In unison, they answer, "Yola Mezcal blackberry smash."

As Nino prepares their drinks, he gives them sympathetic looks, "My condolences, Mari. But remember this: You have friends."

"Thank you, Nino," Marinette smiles at those words then asks, "So, how are you doing?"

He sighs, "Well, honestly Mari, I feel adrift as I did in my days before Juilliard."

"Oh my God." Adrien groans, "There he goes, always bringing up Juilliard."

He continues, "Yeah, my passion's fueled by the theater, and how it can really sculpt the human soul. It actually reminds me of a little quote I learned at Juilliard," "Oh, mother of God," Marinette muttered as he recited the quote while pouring their drinks, "'If you prick me, do I not bled? And if you do not pay me, do I not still act?' I've played Michael Mell, Lafayette, and yet I'm only known as that guy from the show, _'Talk to The Hand.'_ Why I auditioned for that show? That remains a mystery." The look of regret disappears off of his face and is replaced by a smirk when he sees someone walking in, "Alya."

Marinette grinned when she heard that name. She swiveled around in her chair and looked to see the mocha-skinned girl her age with beautiful curly hair and black glasses, wearing an orange above-the-knee dress and black heels. She gets up and rushes over to Alya, the two best friends meet with an embrace. "Hey, guys! Sorry, your show closed on opening night... Again. But hey! Welcome to the world of the unemployed!" She pulls away from the hug and leads Marinette back over to the bar. She greets Adrien with a smile and hugs him, "Hey, Sunshine!"

"Alya! Thank God!" He hugs her back, "I need you right now! Tonight has been awful."

"Aw, I bet." She looks to Nino and sees his fixing another drink, "My usual?" She asked with a smirk.

"Fox Tail Swish," Nino said as he fixed her drink without even needing to look at what he's doing. While the two are just gazing into each other's eyes, Adrien and Marinette give each other knowing looks. Rousing her attention away from Nino was Adrien wondering aloud, "I thought you were in Chicago."

"Quit!" She yelled with a dramatic wave of her hands, "I've worked my but off in the chorus and they still won't let me play Roxie Hart." Marinette pats her on the shoulder, "And guess who's playing the role. Lila Fucking Rossi."

Marinette, Adrien, and Nino rolled their eyes at the mention of the name. Lila is a fellow thespian who would do anything to get the lead role. Even murder. "She's still alive?" Marinette sneered.

Nino hands Alya her drink, "Sadly," she said before taking a big swig of her drink.

Marinette looked out the window at the brightly-lit theater that's causing them all to be in this slump right now. When the lights spelling 'MIRACULOUS!' go out, she sighs, "Guys... Are we wasting our lives?"

"No doubt, Mari."

"Hey, at least we're all in the same boat, girl."

"No." Adrien shook his head, "No, I refuse to give up, okay?" He gets up from his seat to get his point across, "We are celebrities. We have power."

"Sorry to burst your bubble man, but New York Times sort off..." Nino takes a sharp inhale, "Butchered you."

"They called you narcissists," Alya brought up

"But, there's a way that we can still love ourselves, yet appear to be decent human beings!" Seeing their confused looks, Adrien goes into detail, "We will become celebrity activists."

Marinette is silent for a moment, "... That's brilliant. Adrien, you might be onto something here! Guys start thinking of some causes."

Nino hums in thought, "Poverty."

Alya shakes her head, "Nah, too big. How about world hunger?"

Marinette thinks about it for a few seconds, "Still too big. It is major, but we need something that we can handle."

"Yeah, a small injustice we can drive or take a plane to!" Nino exclaimed, "But what?"

As they bounce ideas off of each other, Alya scrolls through her phone for any ideas. After searching for a few seconds, she furrows her brow when she finally finds it, "How about this boy?" The three of them go silent and listen to what she has to say, "It's all over Twitter! This boy, Marc Anciel is from our city, Paris, and goes to our old college. He's gay and he wanted to take his boyfriend to the prom." They go, 'Awww.' "But the PTA went bat-shit crazy and canceled it!"

Adrien's look of shock morphs into disgust, "Cancelling the prom because of two gay boys? Are they allowed to do that?!"

"No!"

"I can't believe it."

"That's not the school I remember."

"Oh, there's a video." Marinette presses play on the screen, and it shows Madame Bustier, "Oh my God, Bustier's still teaching? I miss her."

"Best damn teacher at that school," Nino said in agreement

_"Madame, your response?."_

_"The first thing I am going to do is contact the city attorney. This is not about school rules, this is a civil rights case."_

The camera pans over to Marc, _"Wait, seriously?"_

Bustier continues, _"I am betting that pressure from the city's attorney will stop these bigots cold. It better, because I will tell you this much: If word gets out, people will get pissed."_

"Damn, Bustier," Alya whispered, "You still go it."

"She's right!" Adrien yelled, "It does piss me off!"

 _"And before you know it, a protester with fire like Ladybug is going to march down here, and all hell's going to break loose."_ Those words have Marinette's eyes lighting up. "We are going to Paris! And we are going to raise hell!"

Alya gave an enthusiastic nod, "Tell it, girl!"

"That is _not_ the Francoise Dupont I remember!"

Adrien grinned ear to ear, "Yes! We will be the biggest thing to happen in France since the revolution!"

The group of four cheer, now getting excited.

"We'll make picket signs!"

"We'll form a rally!"

"We'll make t-shirts!"

"Fu can tag along! He can find us a venue!"

"Can we actually do this?" Alya asks to which Adrien responded, "You bet your ass we can!"

_We’re gonna prove that in this day and age_   
_Being gay isn’t a crime..._   
_This is our moment to change the world_   
_One gay French boy..._

Nino: _Gay French boy!_  
  
Marinette: _Gay French boy!_  
  
Alya: _Gay French boy!_  
  
 _At a time!_  
  
Adrien: _We’re gonna help that little gay French boy_  
 _Whether he likes it or not!_  
 _When you’re a legendary actor_  
  
Marinette: _First you help the distressed!_

Nino: _Then you help the distraught!_  
  
Adrien: _We’re going’s go to where the necks are red_  
 _And lack of tolerance thrives!_  
 _Why sing and dance_  
 _When you can take a stance?_  
  
 _And know you’re truly changing lives_

"We need an anthem, guys," Marinette reminds them, "Something like 'We Are The World'."

Alya waves her off, "We'll figure that out later. How are we going to get there?"

"I can book us a flight to Rouen," Nino says, "Then we can take a bus to Paris."

Adrien claps, "It's all coming together!"

 _We’re gonna march until that town looks like_  
 _The end of Act One of Les Mis_  
 _You don’t gotta have a Ph.D. in psych_  
 _To know that people kowtow to the folks in the biz!_  
  
Adrien: _We’re gonna teach ‘em to be more PC!_  
 _The minute our group arrives!_  
  
 _That's right!_  
  
Adrien: _We’ll teach them!_

Marinette: _How to love!_  
  
Nino: _N_ _ot to hate!_  
  
Alya: _To tolerate!_  
  
Adrien: _How to dress!_  
  
Marinette: _I cannot stress!_  
  
Nino: _Those insane_  
  
Marinette: _Those neck pains!_  
  
 _Of students and staff at that school!_  
 _They’ll learn compassion!_  
  
Marinette: _And better fashion!_  
  
 _Once we at last start_  
 _Changing lives!_  
  
Adrien thrusts his fist into the air, “Now let's go start a fight!”


	3. Just Breathe

Marc walks through the halls of his school, head down to the floor so he avoids the glares of the other students. Ever since the PTA canceled prom, they’ve been taking their anger out on him. They wrote slurs in his notebooks, smacked his lunch tray out of his hands, pushed him in the halls. Let’s see what they do today.

When he makes his way into the locker room, he notices the students in there laughing and giggling. Taking a deep breath, he walks up to his locker, opens it, and finds a rainbow bear with a noose around its neck. Someone actually took the time to make a noose.

”Nice,” he muttered as he moved the poor bear out of the way to grab his textbooks that no doubt had slurs written on different pages.

“Do you like the bears?” Marc nearly threw up at that disgusting valley girl accent. It was Chloé Bourgeois, the self-acclaimed ’Queen Bee’ of Francoise Dupont who’s goal was to make his life a living hell.

Marc rolled his eyes and responded, “Yeah, you know, I'm pretty sure this breaks a few laws. This is basically a death threat.”  
  
She continued, “It's our way of saying thank you, Marc.”

“Yeah. Thanks for canceling prom,” Sabrina, her right-hand sneered.  
  
There it is, “I didn't cancel prom, your parents did!” He yelled back, making most of the students in the room flinch at his sudden outburst, “Take it up with them if your so pissed!”  
  
“Come on, guys. Lay off him.”

Calming Marc down with his soft voice was Nathaniel, the school’s golden boy. He’s a straight A student, captain of the fútbol team, the debate team, student body president, he’s taken first in every school event, he’s been crowned homecoming king since freshman year. That boy had it all...  
  
Chloé folded her arms and shot him a look, “Oh, are you on his side now?”

Nathaniel rolled his eyes, “No. I'm just not in third grade. Unlike some people, Chloé.” Off the blonde’s scandalized expression, he smirks.

Getting over her shock, she storms over to Marc and jabs one of her perfectly manicured nails at his chest, “Unlike your social life, this isn't over.”

Marc didn’t have anymore comebacks for that brat. ‘She isn’t worth it,’ he told himself over and over and over again.

As she whirled around to leave, her ponytail flicked her face. Sabrina walked after her, followed by the rest of the students. They left, but not before sending Marc dirty looks and muttering slurs under their breaths. The last person to leave didn’t do any of that. Nathaniel sent him a kind smile before leaving the room.

Marc sighed. Nathaniel was the only one at this Godforsaken school keeping him sane... Well, him, Bustier, and Damocles. But Nathaniel? He was special. But, while he was off with the crowd, Marc just had to learn how soldier through and breathe.

Marc: _Note to self_  
 _Don't be gay at this school_  
 _Big heads up:_  
 _That's a really stupid plan..._  
  
 _There are some school where it's in to be out_  
 _Maybe Vadim Bastille or thereabout_  
 _But in Francoise Dupont without a doubt_  
 _If you're not straight_  
 _Then guess what's bound to hit the fan?_  
  
 _Just breathe, Anciel_  
 _Not everyone is that repressed_  
 _Just breathe, Anciel_  
 _It wouldn't be high school without a test_  
  
 _Just close your eyes_  
 _And count to ten_  
 _Go to your happy place and then_  
 _Try not to combust_  
 _Just breathe_

Students avoided Marc like the plague. Every time he went to use the bathroom, the entire boy’s bathroom was empty. Why? They waited for him to finish so they could go in after. After he walked out, one muscular boy, Kim, tapped his shoulder.

He said, “Hey, Marc. Hey, who's this boy you were gonna bring to the prom, anyway? I didn't know we had more than one gaybo in city.”  
  
Marc answered quickly, “You don't know him. He's new here.”

“Like an exchange student?”  
  
“Maybe,” he shrugged.  
  
He smirked, “Well, then why don't you, like,  
exchange him for a girl?”  
  
The other guys who were waiting outside the locker room with him high five and cheer, “Ooh! Dude! Nice!” Marc rolled his eyes at the meat heads as they made their way into the bathroom.

Marc: _Note to self_  
 _People suck at this school!_  
 _Leave today!_  
 _Pray the greyhound isn't full!_  
  
 _Who knew asking out a boy to the prom_  
 _Would go over just like an atom bomb?_

_And make things much worse with your dad and mom..._   
  
_And who'd have ever thought_   
_That could be possible?_

After the dreaded swim class was P.E., and they were playing dodgeball. Marc’s “teammates” got themselves out on purpose so he’d be alone to fend for himself. Even though he’s already be hit, they just kept going and going, and didn’t stop. When it was Chloé’s turn to throw the final ball, Marc just snapped.

_Just breathe, Anciel!_

He caught the ball with one hand and threw it right back, aiming right for Chloé’s head. He didn’t hold back on the rest, making sure they know how they’ve made him feel ever since he came out.

 _Picture a beach with golden sand!  
_ _Just breathe, Anciel!  
_ _Picture a Xanax in your hand!_  
  
 _Try journaling!_  
 _Or start a blog!_  
 _Just end this inner monologue!_  
  
 _Seethe if you must...!_  
 _But just breathe..._  
  
After he destroyed the other students in dodgeball, Marc made his way to class, only to be stopped by M. Haberkorn.

“Okay. M. Damocles and I just got off the phone with the city’s attorney. She thinks this is a civil rights issue,” he explained, “This is a big deal, Marc.”  
  
“So, what are you saying?”  
  
He smiled, “I'm just saying I'm really excited to be a part of something like this.”  
  
“We'll see how the PTA meeting goes.”  
  
He cringed a bit, “Well, it's not gonna be fun. We'll get through it. Just take a sec. Relax.” After giving Marc a pat on the shoulder, he walks away.

Marc: _Just breathe, Anciel!_  
 _Remember that thing called oxygen!_  
 _Just breathe, Anciel!_  
 _Look at the crazy state you're in!_

_Just smile and nod_   
_Although they're jerks!_   
_Say namaste and pray it works!_   
  
_And like we've discussed...!_   
_Just breathe..._


	4. Broadway on a Bus

The Broadway gang's bus is on the road to Paris. Alya and Nino sit upfront while Marinette and Adrien occupy the seats in the middle, and in the back is a Gospel choir singing their hearts out.

_"When wilt thou save the people?"_

As they sing, Nino rests his head against the window. Alya reaches into her purse and pulls out a pill bottle. Nino looks and asks, "This stop motion sickness?"  
  
"Mmm-hmm," she nods before handing him a few pills, "and everything else."  
  
Having enough, Adrien stands from his seat and yells, "Okay. Enough! Enough!" The choir stops singing. With a sigh, Alya gets up and makes her way to the back, "Stop singing, stop! You are making me hate God!"  
  
"You're scaring them," she chastised.

He retorted, "They're scaring me!"  
  
She turns back to the choir and asks, "How about we do some trust exercises?" With excited chatter, the choir starts getting ready. She turns to Marinette, "Alright, the hotel is booked. Breakfast isn't included, but there is a Waffle Shed next door."

"Sounds delicious," Adrien said with sarcasm.  
  
"We're doing a great thing here," Marinette said to herself, "We're being great people. This is all great!" She gasps, "This is gonna get me my third Tony Award."

Adrien scoffs, "Oh, my God."

Marinette continued, "Come on, you know how political the Tonys are. They don't vote for you. They vote for your brand," she explained. "My brand is a little tarnished at the moment."  
  
"'Cause of the infamous tirade at the Longacre Theatre?" Adrien asked with an arched eyebrow  
  
Marinette rolled her eyes at the reminder, "When a cell phone goes off in the middle of a performance, I can't be held-"

Cutting her off, Adrien exclaimed, "It was your cell phone!"  
  
"I didn't know that!"

"It was in your wig!"  
  
"I didn't know that at the time," she claimed. "Anyway, all the goodwill that we're gonna get from this thing will wash me clean, and I will win, no matter what my next project is."  
  
"You're just greedy," said Adrien, "I'd be happy with one Tony. I thought I had a shot with Chat Noir. I need a win," he sighed. "I'm so sick of all the rejection. I'm no Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
  
Marinette gagged, "A lot of bile."

"Well, I'm angry at life," he said.  
  
Marinette shook her head, "No, I mean Nino," she points to the front, where Nino is vomiting into a bag, "He's retching again..." She turns back to Adrien, "You were saying?"  
  
He continued, "I got into this business, yes, because I loved it, but also to prove to everyone who doubted me." He looked down, "My… teachers, the kids on the school bus, my horrible parents, that I could do something. Something important..."

Marinette got up from her seat and sat down in the seat next to Adrien. She held his hand and said, "That's exactly what we are doing, Adrien. Something important."  
  
"I just hope we don't screw it up," he muttered.  
  
Breaking their comfortable silence was Alya, "Hit it! _Day by day!"_

"Day by day!" The choir echoed. Sharing annoyed looks, Adrien and Marinette reach into their bags, pull out headphones, and slip them on to block out the singing.


	5. It’s Not About Me

It's the day of the PTA meeting. Students, teachers, and parents are seated in the courtyard. Sitting before them at her desk is Aya Kurtzberg with another woman. Also at the front is Marc, sitting at a desk with Luka, M. Damocles, Mme. Mendelieve, and M. Haberkorn. And at a podium is Mme. Bustier, having a heated debate with Aya.

"I'm sorry, you're telling us that the state's attorney is _forcing_ us to have a prom?"  
  
Mme. Bustier shook her head, "No, the state's attorney wants us to hold an inclusive prom." The audience members murmur, "Yes. Because that's what they feel best reflects France's values."  
  
"Well, this isn't France," she said, "This is Paris."  
  
While everyone in the audience cheered, Nathaniel looked away in embarrassment. He stole a glance at Marc and smiled.

"All right!" Mme. Bustier shouted, silencing everyone, "Just to be clear, this is France, and everyone gets to have an opinion." She sees a woman raising her hand, "Oh, just like you!" She grabs the microphone and rushes over to the woman to see what she has to say.  
  
She speaks into the microphone, My son will not be forced to go to a homosexual prom!" Once again, everyone in the audience cheered. The people on Marc's side shook their heads with exhaustion.  
  
"Thank you, Beverly!" Aya exclaimed, "Thank you!"  
  
Mme. Bustier made her way back to the podium, "Again, it is not a homosexual prom. It is an inclusive prom-"  
  
"With homosexuals," Aya interrupted.

"Only two! Marc and his date!" She took a breath and continued, "You don't have to attend... You don't have to attend if you don't want to. Lool, I'm sorry you're upset, but the organization of the prom is within the purview of the student council. Let's hear what they have to say... Nathaniel?"  
  
“Okay...” Nathaniel straightens his clothes and stands. Mme. Bustier approaches and passes him the mic. He sends Marc a quick look that no one else sees and speaks, “Well, we want prom to go on, obviously. It's supposed to be a celebration of all students...” Seeing where this is going, Aya stands before he can say more.

“Okay. No, thank you. It's fine, everyone. Sweetheart, I'm so sorry, but this is not a student matter.” Nathaniel shoots his mother a look, but that’s quickly shut down when she sends him a look that says, ‘Sit down. Now.’ He complies with his mother’s silent command and sits back down, sending Marc an apologetic smile as he does.  
  
Aya continued, “This is about government… Tearing our community apart!" Everyone in the audience claps, "It's about big government taking away our freedom of choice.”

When everyone goes into a frenzy, going on about how right she is, Damocles gets up, takes the microphone, and settles them all down, “Okay. Okay! This is not about government intervention.” He turns to Marc, “Marc, what is this about?” He holds the microphone up to him.  
  
Marc is nervous to speak at first, but when he sees the encouraging smile on Nathaniel’s face, he finally says, “I just want to go to prom like any other kid.”  
  
M. Damocles nods, “Mmm-hmm. But you can't. He can't, and that's why the courts are involved. Ask yourself. What exactly is it that you find so frightening about gay people?”  
  
Before Aya can have the chance to retort, the Broadway squad and their posse burst into the room, holding signs, wearing pride shirts, and yelling with Adrien being the loudest. “Hold it! Stop! Stop!” He shouts, “Hold it! What you are doing here is wrong!”  
  
Aya furrows her brow at the newcomers, “I'm sorry. Who are you?”  
  
“Where’s our boy?!” Adrien asks frantically, “Where's Marc?”  
  
Marc shyly raises his hand, “I'm Marc.”  
  
When he sees him, Adrien rushes over and introduces himself, “Marc, my name is Adrien, and I'm here to tell you that you are not alone. Okay?” He turns to the crowd and shouts, “I am as gay as a bucket of wigs! A bucket of them!”

Alya approaches Marc and smiles, “Hon, we are here from New York City and we are gonna save you. Tomorrow, we will hold a rally!”

Marc can’t help but smile. There are other people who care, other people who are on his side. And they came all the way from New York to support him.

“Excuse me.” “Please, just-“ “Hey!” Bustier, Mendelieve, Damocles, Haberkorn, and Aya try to steer the meeting back on track, “Excuse me!”

Nino starts pointing at different people seated in the crowd, “Shame! Shame! For shame! Shame on you! Shame on you, especially, lady!”  
  
"EXCUSE ME!" Aya bangs her gavel on her desk, finally grabbing everyone’s attention, "What is going on? Who are you people?”  
  
Adrien introduces their group, “We are liberals from Broadway!”  
  
One blonde woman sneered, “Oh, shut up!”  
  
“We are here to open your hearts and your minds, people!” Alya exclaimed, paying no mind to the woman who kept trying to speak.

“We are gonna teach you all about tolerance, and acceptance, and...” Nino looks around and notices that Marinette is missing, “Where's Mari?”

Alya smirked, “You'll see.”

Suddenly, the lights went out. One lit back up and shined on a solo female figure dressed in a white dress shirt and black pants, a black fedora, and a pink sequined vest with a matching tie and heels. Luka gasped when he caught sight of the young woman’s face, “Oh, my God. That's Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”  
  
Marinette: _I wanna tell the people of..._  
 _Whatever this town's called_  
 _I know what’s going on here_  
 _And frankly, I'm appalled._  
  
 _I read three quarters of a news story_  
 _And knew I had to come_  
 _And unless I'm doing The Miracle Worker..._  
 _I won’t play blind, deaf, and dumb!_  
  
 _Listen, you bigoted monsters_  
 _Just who do you think you are?_  
 _Your prejudice and your oppression_  
 _Won't get past this Broadway star_  
 _Stealing the rights of a boy_  
 _Who is an LGBQ teen!_  
 _I've been far too angry to Google what those letters mean!_  
  
 _But it's not about me_  
 _It's about poor..._  
  
"Marc!" Adrien, Nino, and Alya reminded her.  
  
Marinette: _Marc! For can't you see_  
 _The ordeal he's been dealt?_  
 _So hear my plеa!_  
 _Or here's your next dilеmma!_  
 _How do you silence a woman who’s known for her belt?_

“Sing it, girl!” Alya encouraged

_HER BEEEEEEELT!_

_But it’s not about me!_

Aya shouted at M. Damocles, “Get them out of here now!”  
  
Marinette: _Go on then, threaten to riot_  
 _It won't faze me in the least_  
 _I understand furious townsfolk_  
 _I did Beauty and The Beast_  
  
 _I’m no stranger to slander_  
 _So, my dear, you're not alone_  
 _The Post once said_  
 _I was too old to play Eva Perón..._

Luka gasped, “No.”  
  
 _Eva Perón!_  
 _But it is not about me_  
 _It's poor Marc’s story, damn it_  
 _Equality_  
 _Should be this country’s norm_  
 _No photography_  
 _Unless you Instagram it_  
 _Use "hashtag Mari Takes Local Yokels By Storm"_  
  
 _But it's not about me!_  
  
 _I didn't come here to make a scene_  
 _But I know how Marc’s poor heart aches_  
 _And this is how actors intervene_  
 _With fiery songs and dance breaks!_  
  
The Broadway gang and their backup perform a short, but beautifully choreographed dance number that leaves a few of the audience members wondering if they rehearsed this before arriving.  
  
 _But it's not about me!_  
 _Although I'm rich and famous!_  
 _Publicity_  
 _Is not my final goal!_

"Call security!" Aya yelled

 _You needn't be some backwoods ignoramus!_  
 _Join me and we'll start fighting!_  
 _Could I get softer lighting?_  
 _Wait, this is not about me!_  
  
 _This is not about (What is happening?!)_  
 _This is not about (What is happening?!)_  
 _This is not about (What is happening?!)_  
  
Marinette: _It is all about, uh, Marc_  
 _And not about..._  
 _ME...!_


End file.
